Pressure Points
by Pixieblade
Summary: AN: Listen to Connect the Dots by Spill Canvas Pairing and Rating: 58-smut M . Nothing more. NWS. Enjoy!


Title: **Pressure Points**

Series: Saiyuki

AN: Listen to Connect the Dots by Spill Canvas

Pairing and Rating: 58-smut. Nothing more. M. NWS

Knuckles were dragged over the hard nubs of his spine, he could feel the long pull of tight muscles slowly unfurling, letting days of stress sluice off of him in droves; Hakkai tapped into the tension, pulling it out with fingertips tingling with chi. A gentle puff bellowed out between tongue moistened lips and went skipping across the skin of his neck, the only outward sign of pleasure from the body laying against his. Gojyo let his head roll back onto Hakkai's shoulder, hair spilling in a dark inky stain across the alabaster skin stretched over sharp collarbones. He wondered if Hakkai knew what absolute bliss his hands were capable of.

He loved inns. He loved inns when he was paired with Hakkai even more. He pondered briefly if the little monkey and his owner ever did this with him when they were roommates. A flush wormed over him and he shivered, Hakkai's fingers had just slipped down to the small of his back, pushing gently but firmly at the lower vertebrae of his tailbone, coaxing one back into place. He sighed, in some dark, jealous corner of his mind he hoped not. He'd never admit it, but he wanted these moments all to himself, he didn't want to share Hakkai's hands with anyone else.

Fingertips were pulled back up the length of his spine, sending a cascade of tiny shocks across his skin. His knuckles worked in a soft circular pressure along the line of his back, stretching out to twist into the sore flesh of his shoulder blades and pulse with calming warmth, driving the fatigue away. Hakkai knew just where to touch him to relieve the stress. He smiled faintly, he'd never even had to tell him, he just _knew_. He knew in that infuriating way that only Hakkai could pull off.

His brain must be half computer or something, after all these years he must have catalogued every single way Gojyo moved and the facial expressions he made. It had to be something like that, Gojyo couldn't allow himself to think it could be anything else; he wasn't sure what he would do if it was. Fingertips dug in a little harder and he arched his back slightly, allowing Hakkai to push him forward onto the bed. Stretching arms above his head he cushioned his cheek on the soft comforter of his bed, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation. This was probably his favorite part.

The bed dipped as Hakkai climbed on top of him, positioning himself over the back of his thighs. His body went limp as gentle, knowing fingers wound themselves through his hair, lightly scraping and twisting the hair in small fingerfulls as they moved along the surface of his skull, sliding down to the hard cords of his neck and turning them into putty. Blunt nails and finger pads marked muscles and nerve clusters along shoulders, down arms, across his palms, over each and every individual finger. The same attention was shown his back and sides and hips.

A shift, weight lifted and redistributed without making a sound, then that subtle pressure and warmth was back, spreading through his legs, over knees that never felt sore until Hakkai was done with them, and then he couldn't have ever imagined them feeling better. Then came his feet, pressure points were pushed, tenderly at first, gradually becoming stronger until heat flooded his nerves system, winding it's way through his entire being. He breathed out a contented moan; this was absolute heaven as far as he was concerned.

He waited for Hakkai to move then. That's normally the order they went in, the last thing Hakkai'd do would be to stand, stretch, wander over to the bathroom, grab his hair brush and return, spending the next few minutes brushing Gojyo's hair until it was splayed across the bed and he'd half fallen a sleep. He had always hated his hair until Hakkai had done that one night.

He'd been reading on the couch while Gojyo had been messing around with a deck of cards on the floor in front of him. He'd absently reached up and tried pulling his hair out of the messy bun at the nape of his neck when the cord he'd used had gotten tangled. Hakkai had pushed his hand away with his fake exasperated sigh and carefully removed the cord before telling him not to move and retrieved the brush. The slow, methodical brush strokes mingling with Hakkai's gentle touches had completely enraptured him. He'd taken every opportunity to get his hair tangled from then on.

He sighed as Hakkai shifted his weight off of him, cracking an eye as that weight was replaced beside his waist on the bed. "'Kai?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh…it's ok Gojyo, I'm not done yet."

The soft smile looking down at him sent a contented glow through him, sighing softly he let his eyelids slip closed and surrendered himself to Hakkai's knowing hands. There weren't many people in the world he completely trusted, but the man sitting next to him was top ranking on his short list. He sighed again as he felt the familiar warmth of hands sliding across his back once more, unconsciously pushing back against them as the pressure increased, raising up onto his elbows to allow them more room to glide across his shoulders and neck. Rotating them as Hakkai leaned over him, working his fingers deeper into the thick muscles.

He didn't even notice when those same fingers slipped around his throat and up and over the hard edge of chin and cheekbones, massaging the joints at his jaw, the points behind his ears, the temples hidden beneath the crimson hair. He leaned into the contact like a cat seeking its master's fingers. Warm breath on his ear had all the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention, his eyes peeling open slowly as those same fingers gently caressed his lower lip, smearing the moisture found there across their parted surface.

"Turn over Gojyo."

And he did. No deep thoughts, no questioning look or smart-assed comment, he just did whatever Hakkai's velvety voice asked of him. Hakkai pushed against his cheek, fingers gripping hair and rolling Gojyo onto his back away from him. Those same deft movements slipped across his collar bones and around the side of his neck, down over the hard pectoral muscles of his chest. He sucked in a little breath as fingernails danced over the dark skin of his nipples before quickly moving on to the edges of the rib cage. He breathed a little deeper as those sure fingers roved lower, across stomach and abdomen.

A deep moan escaped his lips as Hakkai worked his fingers deep into the muscles at the joint between leg and pelvis, he lightly rolled the hips until Gojyo's legs were pulled up slightly, knees rolled out exposing the soft skin of the inner thighs. His fingers ghosted over the skin like silk, then fastened on the knees and worked their way up. Pressing in, twisting until the tension gave way and all he could feel was malleable flesh beneath his hands. Gojyo's breath was coming out in ragged little puffs. His brow was furrowed slightly and he kept licking his lips. He really didn't want to think about why.

The feeling of Hakkai's fingers kneading that particular section of flesh was starting to make him tense again; he desperately needed the man to move on. Fingers balling in the sheets between them, Hakkai suddenly lifted his fingers, the tips feather light across the surface of his legs as he dragged them back down to his knees. He did the same small circular massaging techniques across the shins and down to his ankles, twisting his feet back and forth until the joints moved easily. Flitting across the top of his feet, Hakkai worked each of the muscles surrounding the bones in his feet, marking the various pressure points as he slipped the tips of his fingers in between each of the toes. Gojyo gasped, it was strangely erotic to feel them being splayed and foreign flesh pressed against them.

It took a vast amount of willpower to force his eyes to open partially. Hooded as they were, he wasn't sure he was seeing things correctly. Hakkai was bent over him, body and hands moving as one as he progressed back up his legs, pausing back at Gojyo's hips. Hakkai leaned forward and slid a nail up the smooth skin of his inner thigh, glancing up at Gojyo through half-lidded eyes. _Shit_. Gojyo's breath was coming out in irregular gasps, Hakkai's ministrations had a two-fold effect, on the regular parts of him it calmed, soothed, and relaxed him, but this new routine was causing certain sections of his body to become flushed with pooling blood. Hakkai's breath dancing across his skin and the tingle of nails lightly scratching wasn't helping the situation, neither was having his head four inches from his growing erection!

"Ha...kkai…" he reached out a hand, not really sure what he wanted or what he was going to receive, just that whatever it was he _needed_ it, like air or water.

Hakkai blinked slowly before levering himself up on one arm and reaching out to take Gojyo's offered hand.

Gojyo hauled Hakkai half across him as he pulled back the appendage. Letting go momentarily to grasp his elbow before pulling the green-eyed healer against his chest, faces so close that by barely moving, he could rise up and press their lips together. Staring into eyes the color of forest bamboo he almost lost himself. The combination of their mingling breaths and the steady thump of their hearts synchronizing in their chests, the feel of soft green linen running over his bare flesh, hips lightly grinding into one another by sheer gravity alone…the half-inch between their lips seemed to take forever to cross, but once he did it was as if time stopped. It took everything he had to remember to breathe.

Everything from then on was soft and soothing. Their lips pressed together, the heady intoxication of mixed tastes, cigarettes and tea; tongues roving, dancing, mingling, and retreating only to come together again and again. Hakkai's hands slid back across his chest, and like a marionette moving with its strings, Hakkai's mouth broke away from his, followed those sure fingers down and across his neck and chest, twirled around sensitive nipples, sucking and nipping, teeth scraping across their surface, rolling the hardened nubs between tongue and teeth. All Gojyo could do was fist his fingers in coffee-stained hair and pant heavily.

The cool night air slipped across damp skin, the plundered flesh tingling beneath the curtain of warmth as his mouth moved away from it. Gojyo whimpered, arching upwards towards the promise of heat. Strong hands gently pressed him back into the soft cotton comforter as the warmth descended again, this time pooling hot breath and wet heat around his navel, tongue rimming the edges before flicking in and out of the small depression. Gojyo's nails scraped across his scalp painfully. Looking up he locked emerald eyes with ruby ones and smiled, forgiving the unwelcomed pain.

He thrust his tongue in once more before running the very tip back around the opening, trailing downwards over the abdominal muscles, smiling again as they jumped under his touch. He curled fingers under elastic, glanced once more at Gojyo, waiting until his hair slipped into his eyes, a sure sign that he'd nodded his approval, however slightly it may have been, before dragging the material away from the straining member underneath. Finally released from its cotton confines, Gojyo hissed as the first warm breath from Hakkai glided over the hot, pulsing surface. Hakkai nodded appreciatively before wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. He then proceeded to lick a hot line around the base and up the side of his cock.

Flicking the tip across the slit already damp with pre-cum, Hakkai once more locked eyes with Gojyo. Pulling the tip back across the slit he leaned down and engulfed the throbbing flesh with his mouth, pulling back partially as Gojyo arched harshly into it, almost choking him as the hardened cock rammed into the back of his throat.

"'Kai!" he gasped. One hand twisted in his hair, the other pressing against the bed, helping to lift him off of the bunched sheets and blankets. Hakkai held down the wandering hips with one hand, twining the fingers of the other with Gojyo's. Settling into a steady rhythm he slowly sucked him off, pulling his teeth up and over the head as he felt Gojyo start shaking. Just before he could come Hakkai slipped his free hand back around and grasped the base of the twitching cock. He tightened the pressure just enough to keep the writhing form below him from coming. A low growl above his head informed him in no uncertain terms that it was not a welcomed move.

"Gojyo," he admonished, pulling himself up and leaning over the man, "Have I ever left you feeling all tense?" he smiled and lightly kissed the raspberry haired man.

"No." Gojyo's voice was rough with want.

"Then lay back and relax. I always make you feel good, don't I?" a light banging signaled the opening and closing of the dresser drawer above his head.

"Yeah, your hands are like magic, 'Kai." A gentle bubbling laughter rolled over him.

"Magic, huh?"

"Yeah, but I think you're still missing a prop."

"Oh? And here I thought I had everything already." A cold slickness dribbled across his hips, eliciting a startled gasp.

"Nah, I mean, shit 'Kai, um…what was I saying?"

"Something about missing a prop, I believe." Slickened fingers slipped down his straining member and over his tightening balls, were massaged deep into his body, the pain sharp and quick before the warmth of Hakkai's chi could settle in and help it fade.

"Yeah…um…_fuck_…clothes, yeah, not missing, you have too many, *hiss* yeah, right there, _Jesus_, ahh…no, I mean, _shit_, I can't think straight with you doing that!"

"Would you prefer me to stop so we can talk?"

"Fuck no!" ruby eyes flashed in challenge, softened at the smile looking back at him and then closed in pleasure as fingers thrust in deeper and deeper.

"You...have too many...clothes on!" he finally got out through panted breath.

"Hmmm…well now, unless you want me to stop long enough to take them all off, _right now_, I think I can work around that particular prop issue."

Gojyo gave up then, between the fingers plunging deeper within and the other ones holding him back from climaxing, again, he didn't really care about clothes. Hakkai was smart, he'd figure it out, all Gojyo had to do was try not to embarrass himself be coming too soon, but hell, he better figure it out soon or he wasn't going to last.

A wet squelching sound following the abandonment of Hakkai's fingers made him whimper in unspoken want. Hakkai leaned down and kissed the trembling lips, allowing his warmth to seep across their connected flesh. Gojyo's blood was pounding so hard in his ears he didn't hear the sound of the zipper being pulled down, didn't register the shifting body coming closer to him, and as Hakkai thrust his tongue into his mouth hard, he almost didn't feel the intense warmth pressing in against him. Almost.

"AHH!! 'Kai! Fuck!" Gojyo's eyes snapped open, peering deeply into green ones as his inadvertent bucking pushed the intruding member hilt deep into him. Panting through the initial flood of sensation he licked his lips, his tongue dancing behind his teeth as Hakkai started to move within him.

"Go..jyo…" he wanted to weep. He'd never heard his name said in that manner before. A caress as soft and gentle as Hakkai's healing hands, spoken like a prayer to the heavens; if he died right then he would have been happy, he'd finally felt truly loved.

The steady thrum of their blood pounding in their ears, the twitching pulse of their combined desires, the tightening of their want and feeling; Hakkai was drowning in the flood of sensations assaulting him, it was as if their passion was thickening the air he was breathing. In his head, or was it out loud, he wasn't sure, but somewhere he whispered into the night, was surprised when an equally whispered confession floated back to him. He cried out then, burying himself as deep as possible, reaching out and clamping teeth over a swollen nipple as he let go all of his inhabitations, Gojyo arching backwards painfully as the sensation ripped through him, cementing their bodies together with their shared ardor.

The moon tipped behind the clouds, spilling its light across the world outside their window, bathing them in its heavenly glory and purifying them both; its stoic visage was their only witness. Laying atop the crumpled sheets, pillows bunched up against the headboard, Hakkai's head cushioned on Gojyo chest, they lay tangled together, shivers gently washing across their skin. If asked, Gojyo couldn't tell you where one of them began and the other ended, just that he was warm, so warm he thought he'd never fear being cold again.

"Hey Hakkai?"

"Hmm…"

"You sure you're ok with your shoes on in bed?"

A look of displeasure crossed Hakkai's features for a second. He peeled himself off of Gojyo and stood shakily for a moment before walking resolutely into the bathroom. A moment latter he tossed a damp towel at the sputtering red-head and smiled as he emerged from the bathroom holding the hairbrush up.

"'Kai!"

"Turn over; I never did get a chance to finish the massage."

Gojyo reached up and dragged the brunette back to bed, "Unh-unh, I wanna stay like this."

"It'll be hard to brush your hair with you sitting in my lap." A quick shuffle of cloth and skin made Hakkai giggle.

Twisting until he had his face pressed in against Hakkai's stomach, breath tickling the still sensitive cock, Gojyo curled around his waist, grinning sheepishly up at the healer.

"How's this then?"

Hakkai smiled and ran his fingers through the sweat dampened hair, pushing it back away from the sleepy burgundy eyes and leaned back against the headboard.

"I think I can work with that."

"Mmm…me too." Gojyo sighed contentedly as the first pulls of the brush sent tingles down his spine; yeah, this was defiantly his favorite part. Well, maybe it could be his second favorite, he just found a new number one after all.

Fin. 


End file.
